Their Real World
by Come Dancing
Summary: Fred and George test Angelina's ability to tell them apart before George risks his heart on her, with her failing their test he's shocked when a certain bookworm tells him apart from his twin with ease. What follows is her showing him his world. Review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Fred and George Weasley had a system that never failed.

They were always the most confident people in the room, always the one with a joke or a prank up their sleeves to relieve a boring or tense situation, and to them there would always be two worlds: Us, and them.

The outside world was the way they projected themselves to other people. Molly had told them once that until they were three they didn't want to be around anyone except each other. She had told them that twins were funny that way. The other world was the real world. The world that harboured all their hidden feelings. Fred and George were performers, always entertaining people with the things they wanted to see or hear, and they only even stopped performing with each other. Then, on the rare occasions that it seemed possible for someone else to see a glimpse of this other world, the outsider would be put through a test.

The test was pretty simple. Whenever it looked like a girl was going to make the twins into a triplet, they played a little game.

When George told Fred that he was thinking about moving in with Angelina Johnson, it was her time to play.

The twins were currently in their apartment waiting for Angelina to come over.

"Ready?" George asked Fred.

"Really hope she's a winner mate." Fred told his brother honestly.

"She will be." George grinned.

Before either of them could say anything else, the distinct sound of someone flooing into their apartment could be heard and they simultaneously winked at each other before plastering on identical grins.

As graceful and as beautiful as ever, Angelina walked through the fireplace without a speck of ash on her cloak with a huge smile on her face.

The twins stood perfectly still. This would be the point that Angelina would realize that it had always been George to approach her whenever Fred was around. This would be the first time that she would need to tell them apart.

The room became painfully quiet as the next five seconds past. Angelina's eyes gazed at both of them, calculating which one was her boyfriend.

When she didn't make any other moves, Fred initiated their test.

"Angie!" Fred beamed stepping forward and extending his hand to her in a totally calm way.

It took approximately six seconds for Angelina Johnson to sigh in relief, grin, and take her boyfriend's brother's hand.

"Hey George!" Angelina smiled kissing Fred quickly on the lips and allowing him to lead her through to the living room.

George watched them slightly disappointed, but she hadn't failed the test yet. It was fine for her not to realize straight away that it wasn't him, after all his own mother always took a while. So she would be given an hour to realize that it was Fred pretending to be George before she failed the test.

"What are you two talking about?" George smirked following the sound of Angelina's giggles into the living room.

"Your tendency to be a nosey bugger!" Fred answered making Angelina laugh again.

George looked at her making eye contact, she studied his face for a moment and he held his breath.

_Come on Angie._ George inwardly begged. _We're so much in love, you know my face by now!_

Angelina smiled at him, and then turned her attention back to Fred.

"So George," She said as she snuggled up closer to the wrong twin. "What are we doing tonight?"

"Why don't you talk to Fred for a minute Angie," Fred smiled. "I'll go get us all some drinks."

Fred untangled his arm from his brother's girlfriend and walked into the kitchen. He heard George make some conversation with Angelina and he could almost hear the hopefulness in his brother's voice as he tried to make his girlfriend figure out that he was her boyfriend.

Fred made himself up a firewhiskey and pulled himself up to sit on the counter with a trusty extendable ear aiding him to listen in on the conversation being held in the other room.

As the conversation got boring for Fred to listen to, his mind wandered to when he and George had first invented this test.

They had been fifteen years old and Fred had gotten a pretty bad case of puppy love with a girl in Hufflepuff called Laurie Wilson, they had been going out for two months when she accidentally kissed George instead of him. Thinking it'd be a laugh when she figured it out, the twins kept on pretending to be the other, but after a week Laurie never figured it out. Fred never went out on another date with her again.

Fred drank deeply from his firewhiskey.

It wasn't like they were asking much. They only wanted their girlfriends to be able to tell them apart. It isn't the same when someone that they've known a short while can't tell them apart. With girlfriends, especially the long-term ones that they had now, they chose to be with them. They were a joined couple that were supposed to be in love.

Fred had finished his drink and made another three when he decided he'd been in the kitchen too long. Levitating them in front of him, he walked back into the living room with his customary grin on his face.

"Here you are ladies." Fred laughed as he handed them their drinks.

George curtsied a little and Angelina giggled as she kissed Fred on the cheek.

Fred and George exchanged a look, and it was all that was needed between them to know what the other was thinking.

They both knew that Angelina wouldn't be moving in with them.

Fred had left the apartment. Angelina had went two hours without knowing that she was hugging and kissing the wrong twin until eventually George gave Fred the signal that it was time to stop putting her through this. Fred left so that George could break up with her in private.

Fred had gone to the first place he thought of, Grimmauld place.

"Hello whichever Weasley twin you are!"

Fred turned around to greet the smiling face of Sirius Black and laughed.

"Fred here." He laughed. "Howdy Sirius!"

"Not with your counterpart?" He asked in a joking tone as they both walked out of hearing distance from the wailing portrait of Sirius' mother in the hallway.

"No not this time, but don't you worry your pretty little head, I'll make up for both of us." He grinned.

Sirius barked in laughter and they both walked into the living room to join the other unexpected visitor that Sirius had for the night.

"Hello Hermione!" Fred grinned, genuinely happy that he had her there to talk to while he was bored.

Hermione was lying down on the sofa with her legs spread out in a luxuriously comfortable looking position.

"Hello Fred." She smiled at him and sat up so that she could make room for him to sit down.

Fred stood perfectly still mid-step and then continued on.

"I'll leave you two youngin's alone." Sirius grinned. "I'm going out with Remus tonight. Have a good night you two."

Sirius winked at them and then left.

"Did you hear me talking to Sirius Granger? Naughty naughty! Shouldn't be eavesdropping!" He winked at her.

Hermione laughed.

"That's not how I knew you were Fred!" She smirked.

"Was it my devilishly charming good looks that set me aside from my identical twin brother?" He asked chuckling.

Hermione smiled at him and lightly touched his neck and trailed upwards.

"You have a very small scar behind your ear." She said quietly touching it.

Fred stared at her for a long moment, then she removed her hand from him and he found himself missing her touch.

"Very perceptive Hermione!" He grinned, trying to get back into his element, a flamboyant situation where he could perform.

"Although I wouldn't need that to know it was you." She continued on smiling at him. "Your presence just feels different."

Hermione then changed the subject, and everything was fun and normal between them after that.

"So what's a lovely little bookwork like yourself doing here tonight?" Fred asked her.

"Well, I moved into my new apartment last night." She told him as she began to get more comfortable on the sofa. "And I got a little bit lonely without the sounds of Harry and Ron's snoring."

"I see, you're a fraidy-cat." He teased her lightly.

Hermione stretched out her legs across Fred's lap and giggled.

"Yes I guess a little bit." She admitted. "But I didn't want to go back to Harry and Ron's place, they'd just tease me. Twenty three years old and afraid to live by myself!"

She shook her head a little bit, seemingly rolling her eyes at herself.

Fred took this opportunity to really look at her. She was in her pyjamas. She was wearing quite a skimpy little tank top and a pair of shorts that let him have a fairly generous view of creamy white thigh and long smooth legs.

Suddenly old thoughts came flooding back to him. He remembered once when Hermione had came over to the Burrow after graduation and had taken off her long heavy school cloak to expose to his eyes a surprisingly well developed body that had been hidden for such a long time.

He and George had let their eyes linger a little bit too long, and then after the family dinner he remembered walking past Bill and Charlie in the middle of a conversation about Hermione's new curves.

"Do you want me to move my legs Fred? I feel like mi crushing you." She joked.

Fred put his hand on her ankle and softly trailed the skin from there up to her knee.

"I want you to be comfortable Hermione." He said in a soft tone.

Hermione looked at him now with different eyes. A moment ago they had been playful, and now they were slightly darker.

"So where's George tonight?" Hermione asked. Fred could see that she was trying to change the conversation.

"He's breaking up with Angelina." He told her honestly, still softly trailing her leg.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why? I thought things were going so well between them."

"It did seem that way." Fred nodded. "But in the end George knew that the relationship wasn't going anywhere."

Hermione didn't reply, she just had a thoughtful look on her face as she pondered his words.

The room was very dark, only illuminated by the fireplace that was crackling away across from the couch.

Fred started to press Hermione's leg with his finger a little harder, and in a sudden movement ducked it under her knee to the exposed flesh there he knew to be sensitive.

Hermione moaned softly, and Fred was both surprised and delighted by the sound.

"That feels wonderful." Hermione sighed.

"This isn't very much of a massage though Hermione," Fred grinned. "Just imagine what I could do with more than one finger."

He watched as Hermione's eyes glazed over slightly, and he knew that she was thinking about his fingers massaging more than just her knee.

"Well never mind." Hermione laughed nervously, and he could see that she was becoming a little bit uncomfortable with their change of atmosphere.

"Let me massage you Hermione." Fred said softly, looking into her hooded eyes with his own.

She exhaled a shaky breath and then nodded.

"Okay."

Fred grinned.

"I'll make you feel so good Hermione." He promised in a deep voice.

Hermione closed her eyes and just let herself _feel._ Feel the way his voice made her shudder slightly, and feel the way his fingers felt massaging her legs.

"Lets work on your neck."

Hermione opened her eyes to look at him and he winked at her.

"My legs are blocking the way." She laughed lightly at the inconvenient position they were in for him to reach her neck.

Fred placed both of his palms underneath her knees and massaged the skin there, kneading it then going over the skin with soft fingertips.

"_Ohh." _Hermione sighed closing her eyes again.

Fred felt her move her hips against the sofa and knew that she was being affected by him.

Slowly, Fred parted her knees enough for him to move forward and wrap them around his waist.

Hermione looked up at him. She was lying on the sofa now with him kneeling with her legs around him.

Fred leaned over her, and started to massage her neck slowly.

"Merlin Fred!" Hermione moaned. "That feels _so_ good."

As soon as she said that, Fred smirked. He knew he had her.

Fred replaced one of his hands with his mouth on her exposed soft neck, trailing soft kisses from her collarbone to her jawline.

They started off soft, as did Hermione's moans, but when he put his free hand on her hip to slowly push up the tank top and rub little circles on the exposed flesh his mouth went harder against her neck.

Hermione couldn't help herself from pushing her hands into his long hair as Fred's hot mouth against her neck sucked and nibbled on the flesh there, being rough enough to leave marks.

Hermione's fingers massaged Fred's scalp to the same rhythm of his fingers on her hip, and when Hermione leaned forward slightly to dip Fred's mouth lower on her neck towards her chest she felt him moan.

"Hermione," He breathed. "You are _so fucking hot._"

Hermione smirked, but just as she was opening her mouth to relay the compliment, a loud moan from the back of her throat came out instead when Fred's hands moved quickly to push her tank top up underneath her bra so that he could kiss her flat stomach.

"This piece of clothing," Fred said fingering the material of her tan top, "Is definitely offending me and restricting me of giving you a full massage, I think it's time we solved this problem."

He slowly put his fingers on either side of her hips and slowly pushed up the top over her head and onto the floor.

Hermione was now lying underneath him in her red lace bra and a tiny pair of red shorts.

"Yes," Fred said smirking. "That's much _much_ better."

Hermione moaned as Fred's hands began kneading and massaging her breasts through her bra. He licked the exposed cleavage and then she felt him slowly duck his hands to her back where he undid the clasp of her bra to remove that too.

"You did want a full body massage didn't you?" He winked.

"Oh yes." Hermione smirked. "I want your fingers working _all over my body_ Fred."

When the red bra found it's way to the floor, Hermione heard Fred's breath hitch as he stared down at her exposed breasts.

"I know they aren't very-" Hermione started to say but she was interrupted when Fred's lips crashed down onto hers for the first time.

Hermione moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck and forced her body from the couch to mould her body onto his.

Fred's hands were now massaging the bare skin of Hermione's breasts as he guided them both to lie down on the sofa again.  
Hermione wrapped her legs tighter around Fred's waist as she slowly rubbed her hips against his as their tongues fought for dominance.

Breaking apart for air, Fred dipped his head so that he was sucking and nibbling lightly on Hermione's nipple. With his hand he tweaked and rubbed the other, so not to leave it out.

As Hermione's moans got louder, and she began rubbing her hips more forcefully on his, Fred stopped paying attention to her breasts and started to pull his shirt over his head.

Hermione helped him eagerly, quickly pulling it over his head and throwing it carelessly onto the floor with her bra and tank top.

"These next, Hermione." Fred grinned as he slowly trailed his palms from her breasts down her body, down to her hips.

Fred ducked his two index fingers under her shorts and leaned so that he was slowly trailing kisses down from her belly button to meet his fingers.

"Stop teasing me Fred." Hermione begged.

Fred loved the sound, and slowly removed her shorts leaving her only in her red panties.

"Now you." Hermione smirked, and slowly moved to push him down so that it was him lying on his back as she straddled him.

Hermione slowly undid his belt buckle, leaning over him as she did it do that her breasts rubbed against his bare chest.

Fred moaned and held her hips firmly with his hands.

Hermione removed his jeans and boxers in half the time it had taken him, and she heard him let out a throaty laugh as she studied his fully erect and throbbing cock.

"It's so _big._" Hermione breathed.

Fred's hands tightened on her waist and he heard her moan half in pain and half in lust.

"I think it's your time to be massaged Fred Weasley." Hermione smirked.

Fred watched as Hermione's head dipped slowly, and let out a loud moan when she took in the head of his cock into her warm mouth.

"Hermione, fuck!" He cursed as she licked around the head then withdrew and blew cold air on it.

Hermione smirked and then slowly took him into her mouth, caressing the base gently.

As she worked on him, slowly moving her mouth along him, licking and sucking to hear him moan,until eventually he tugged on her hair hard enough so that she stopped and looked up at him.

"I need to be inside of you Hermione." Fred said in his low voice.

Fred quickly moved so that she was lying down again, and ripped her panties from her in a rough manner that made Hermione squirm in need.

"Please Fred." Hermione breathed.

Fred bowed his head and slowly entered two fingers into her, loving the feeling of her tight walls around him as she moaned.

Hermione's fingers found his hair again as she pulled it on tightly as he slowly moved his fingertips in and out of her.

"I can't wait any longer Fred, I need you now." Hermione moaned.

Fred was only too happy to comply.

Hermione cried out in pleasure when Fred entered her, and he groaned a throaty moan at the feeling of how tight she was around his cock.

Before he could bring himself to move again, Fred choked his words out.  
"Hermione love, are you taking anti-fertility potions?"  
"Yes!" She said in a slightly breathless voice.

That's all Fred needed to know.

Slowly Fred withdrew, and then rammed back into hard against the sofa.

"Fuck, Fred!" Hermione cried out.

"You're so fucking tight Hermione!" Fred groaned as he continued to fill her.

Hermione soon matched his thrusts, and before long they had a rhythm that after each movement had them breathless and dying for more.

Hermione cried out in pleasure when her orgasm hit her, digging her fingertips deep into his back and having her rock out her orgasm underneath him sent Fred over the edge with her.

After they were both done, Fred pulled Hermione so that she was lying on top of them on the sofa as they both tried to catch their breaths.

Hermione was in total bliss as she wrapped her arms around Fred with her legs tangled with his.

"Thank you for the massage Fred." She giggled against him.

Fred grinned and laughed with her.

Lying there, the both of them totally enjoyed their moments moulded together before they would need to move and clean up before Sirius came back.

"This is a much more interesting evening that feeling lonely by myself." Hermione laughed.

"Well anytime you need my services Hermione, you know where to find me. Just don't confuse me with George!" He laughed.

Fred looked down at her with happy eyes and realized that he didn't need to worry about that with her. She was the first one to ever gain entrance into his real world.

Fred wouldn't have it any other way.

**Thanks for reading! Want to review and tell me what you thought?**


End file.
